Best friend's brother
by PrettyLittleVampGleek
Summary: Quinn and Rachel are best friends, Puck and Quinn are brother and sister, what happens when Rachel develops a crush on her best friend's brother?


Best friend's brother, Rachel B and Puck

Summary: Quinn and Rachel are best friends, Puck and Quinn are brother and sister. What happens when Rachel develolps feelings for Puck?

Chapter 1 - The start

Rachel's POV

I breathed evenly as I finished my triple backflip. It's the end of practise and I need to head to the showers before glee. As I was waiting towards the bleachers with the girls I could see Puck and some of the football team including Finn, Quinn's boyfriend, it was obvious that they had been watching us. I smiled to myself at the thought of Puck looking at me, but then I remember that Puck is my best friend's brother. Why would he look at me?

I sighed, thankful that 'this thing' was just a crush. I'd be screwed if I was in love with him, he's a player after all. I turned to Quinn to find that she was flirting with Finn by facial expressions, lovely.

"Quinn, we really should be getting to the showers if we don't want to be late for glee," I repeated myself several times, until I stepped in front of her blocking her view,"Quinn? Did you hear me?"

"Oh, sorry Rach, what'd you say?" Quinn smiled, out of her daze.

"We really need to get to the showers if we don't want to be late for glee," I reminded her, and with that, we went to the showers.

#glee#glee#glee#glee#glee

After the shower, both me and Quinn stayed in the locker rooms to get our belongings before glee.

"So, has Jake asked you out yet?" Quinn asked as we started to walk to the choir room.

I shook my head,"Nope. I don't want him to." Which was true, I didn't want him to. It would be wrong of me to agree to date someone when I had a crush on somebody else.

"And why not? He's one of the most hottest guys in this school, and it's clear to everyone that he likes you." Quinn smiled,"It's about time you got with someone."

I shook my head,"I don't know. Maybe." And with that, we didn't speak of Jake again as we entered the choir room, we both sat down and listened to Mr Schuester whilst my mind somehow went back on to Noah Puckerman and his piercing hazel eyes with his mohawk, I couldn't get him out of my head. What am I doing? I really should not be thinking of him, it's wrong. If Quinn knew the thoughts, she probably wouldn't ever speak to me again.

"Rachel?" I was brought out of my daze once I realised I was being spoken to.

"Yes?" I answered.

"You do realise that glee rehearsal has finished, right? Are you... Are you thinking about Jake?" Quinn wiggled her eyebrows in knowing, but if only she knew it was her brother I was thinking about...

"Oh, no, I must have dozed-" That's when I noticed him. Noah was stood behind Quinn waiting.

Quinn laughed,"I figured which seems something I'd do, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, probably just tired." Which wasn't technically a lie.

Quinn frowned,"Are your Dad's on another business trip?"

I looked down at my feet knowing exactly what Quinn would say,"Yeah..."

"No wonder you're tired, c'mon, you're staying at mine tonight."

I shook my head,"Quinn, there's no need. I'll be fine."

"I'm not taking no for an answer, Rach. Mum and Dad won't mind, they love you." Quinn said,"Right, Puck?"

"Right." He replied.

"I don't want to intrude-"

"You won't be, now c'mon." Quinn said taking my hand before walking over to Noah's truck.

#glee#glee#glee#glee#glee

When we got to Quinn's house, Quinn was right. Her parents didn't mind, and Noah being Noah went straight to his room without a word.

"He does that sometimes," Noah's Mum explained,"We just tend to leave him to it, whatever it is, he'll get over it."

I don't know why, but I felt like I needed to ask him if he was okay, something just didn't feel right.

So, when Quinn helped her Mum with the dinner, I made my excuses of needing some rest and went straight to Noah's room.

I didn't bother knocking, I just slowly opened the door, before shutting it. I didn't know what I thought I would see, maybe I thought I'd see Noah playing games, but he wasn't, he was just layed in bed.

"Noah?" I spoke in the darkness,"Are you okay?"

Then I heard him, Noah sat up in his bed and looked at me with maybe a hint of hurt on his face? I couldn't tell,"What are you doing here?" Noah asked,"No, why are you here?"

Was that anger in his voice? "I... I just wanted to check if you were okay... you kind of just came up here as if you didn't want to be around everyone."

"I'm fine." He stated with no explanation at all, well he didn't want to talk, or maybe it was just because it's me.

"Usually, when people say their fine it usually means the opposite." I found myself saying before I could stop myself.

"Why do you care?"

I couldn't think of anything to say to that? What could I say? There was nothing I could say. "I'm a caring person," I said,"I... I guess I'm here... if you ever need someone to talk to." And then I walked out leaving him to most likely be relieved that I was gone.

Noah's POV

No one usually bothered me when I was like this, but Rachel had to, why? I didn't believe that she was a caring person, not that caring anyway or she'd probably walk up to everyone at school who looked upset or depressed, and she definitely didn't do that. Now I was left here feeling confused and anger which wasn't a good mix.

#glee#glee#glee#glee#glee

Rachel's POV

I woke up that morning feeling better than I had the night before. I walked from Quinn's room to the bathroom but then I stopped outside Noah's room, hearing his voice.

"I'll get the money." Wait, what? Money? Is Noah in trouble?

"As long as you stay away for real this time, we don't want to see you." Noah said.

I gasped, what the hell is Noah hiding? I continued to walk towards the bathroom once I heard movement from behind me.

"Feeling better today?" Quinn asked as we both brushed our teeth.

"Yep, thanks for letting me stay the night."

"It's no biggie, we all love having you around, me especially." Quinn smirked.

I chuckled before finishing up and leaving the room, as I was leaving Noah was walking towards the bathroom, I looked up at him before I looked back down at my feet.

One things for sure, I, Rachel Berry am going to find just what Noah Puckerman is hiding.


End file.
